Shibara
| birthdate = April 17th (Aries) | age =19 | status =Alive | gender = Female | sexuality =Lesbian | height =137.16 cm (4'6") | weight =39 kg (86 lbs.) | blood type =A+ | hometown = | homecountry = | current residence = | affiliation = Silk Servant's Forest | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi Permanent Summon | previous occupation =Manjushage's Servant Girl | team =Ito | previous team = | lover(s) =Shichi Shizuken Saki Shiroshinku (Polygamic Relationship) | previous lover(s) = | clan = | family =Shichi Shizuken (Lover) Saki Shiroshinku (Lover) Manjushage (Mother) Emica (Aunt) | rank =Chūnin | classification =Poison Expert Trap Expert Spider-Sage Sensory Type Summon Medical/Support Nin Kinudorei | reg = | academy = | chunin =17 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = Can shapeshift between a human, and a half-human/half-spider. | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | bukijutsu = Tantōjutsu | jutsu = Poison Mist Poisonous Bite Spider Sage Mode Sage Art: Web Clone Technique Sage Art: Binding Silk Technique Sage Art: Binding Silk Paralysis Manjushage's Juinjutsu Mystical Palm Technique Body Flicker Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Sexy Reverse Harem Technique Body Replacement Technique | tools = Tantō | headtxtc = #DB4F4F | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = #000000 | bgradientc = #DB4F4F | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFFFFF }} Shibara is the permanent spider summon of Shichi Shizuken. She is a half-human/half-spider Jorōgumo from the Silk Forest of Submission and has the ability to transform into a human girl. She is a chūnin level kunoichi when in her human form, but is classified as just as strong as other summons in her spider form. She chooses to live as Shichi's partner and companion and therefore, never leaves Shichi and is a member of Konohagakure (as of the epilogue). She specializes in Spider Senjutsu, poison, trapping, and the binding arts. She also has basic medical ninjutsu skills. Background Shibara, the spider-servant girl, was given birth to by her mother: Manjushage, the great spider mistress of the Silk Forest of Submission. Shibara was destined to have the average life expectancy of a human, unlike her sisters of the Kinudorei (Clan) who were gifted with their mother's longevity. Because of this, she was seen as a defect, not with regards to social status or skill, but in physical proficiency and ultimate potential. She shouldn't have even survived birth. The Jorōgumo spiders of the forest were all women and each one could swap between a half spider form and a full human form. They all favored women as their spouses, yet it was clear that because of her shortened lifespan, Shibara would never become a viable spouse; she would grow old and pass away much too quickly. With no reason to live and no purpose in life, Shibara was simply subjected to live her life in service to her mother. Her mother, while strict and sadistically cruel, did care for Shibara, her daughter, and therefore still taught her the secret techniques of the spider sage art. Shibara would be taught various techniques in the spider thread art, learning to produce and use her silk and webs at a fairly young age; as was expected of all Kinudorei Jorōgumo. Shibara would often pull pranks on her older siblings, and overtime, became quite adept in making and laying complex traps. She also liked to experiment with various poisons, toxins, tonics, and herbal ingredients. Because of her acquired skills in this art, her mother also tutored Shibara in Medical Ninjutsu, in the hopes that maybe such knowledge could extend her daughter's lifespan. As of Part I of Naruto, Shibara was still serving and learning under her mother in the Silk Forest of Submission. Personality Shibara is usually lighthearted, loves to joke and tease, and is filled with dark humor and sexual innuendo. In her day to day affairs, she can sometimes be a bit of an airhead and takes things very literally. She loves to pull pranks and she's fun to be around (if you're not the one being pranked of course). She acts very much like a child in her immaturity. While out on missions, she can be quite sadistic and cruel to her foes, often laughing or wasting time; a trait she seems to have inherited from her mother. She seems to enjoy the thrill of the mission. She's less of an airhead and can understand her comrades without the need for talking. She worries greatly for the safety of her friends and lovers and isn't opposed to any method of victory if it means she can protect them. Shibara enjoys sewing and playing outside, as well as playing with her ~food~. She loves to laugh and is very free-spirited. She loves to embarrass her friends. Personally, Shibara believes that fun and games is the rule of life. Intimately, Shibara is into girls (lesbian) and thinks they are superior to men in every way. She likes women who are are feminine, submissive and are either easily controlled by her or are feisty and more difficult to break. Shibara has been known to use her looks on missions to pretend she is younger (and less threatening) than she actually is. Those who fall for this trick, usually never get the chance to realize their error. Appearance Shibara can maintain two forms: her half-human, half-spider form; and her full-human form. When Shibara is exhausted or runs low on chakra, she will be unable to maintain her half-spider form and will be forced to remain in human form. The spider form, being much larger, requires more energy to maintain. In her human form, Shibara is a very short girl at 4'6" tall. She has crimson colored, vampiric eyes and long, delicate, silver-white hair that she lets loose down her back. She has very pale-white skin and a very small form. Her figure is slender and healthy and her breasts are on the smaller side. When she speaks, it's apparent that her upper canines are slightly sharper than the average person's. Shibara's human dress is made from her own spider silk (she sews her own clothes). She wears a short, crimson-red Cheongsam (Qipao) with black trim or black Cheongsam with red trim, both of which have slits on both sides of the upper thigh area of each dress. Her legs are revealed as she wears no mesh armor and she opts to almost never wear any sandals. She does however have a konohagakure thigh-band that she wears on her upper left leg, although its usually quite hard to see. She wears a matching pair of unlocked black restraints cuffs on both of her wrists and ankles, a metaphoric symbol for her eternal love an attachment to her summoner Shichi Shizuken. Each wrist cuff actually has a tiny, pinkie-sized summoning scroll slid into it. Shibara also likes to wear her favorite choker around her neck. The choker is black with crimson trim and is adorned with a small golden-colored bell that makes a light dangling sound whenever Shibara moves. In the event Shibara can't use her jutsu or webs, she conceals two backup tantōs within the summoning scrolls on her wrist restraint cuffs. Shibara has very little skill in tantōjutsu, so she isn't all too proficient with these weapons, but they are a handy backup. When Shibara transforms into a giant spider, her upper half and torso remains human, though fully exposed with her long hair covering her breasts. Her lower half however, has many spider legs and she has a black bulb for a behind with a red black widow's insignia on it. Her skin becomes more pale and her teeth also appear more pointy, especially her canines. Like a normal transformation jutsu, any clothing that she is wearing are not destroyed upon transformation and will reappear as they were when she transforms back into a human. Abilities Shibara specializes in Spider Senjutsu; her skills with her silk and webs are her strongest capability. However, she is also quite proficient in medical ninjutsu, trapping, and poisoning. Strategical Preference: Shibara, while an adept and able fighter, is not a damage-oriented fighter. She's not the one on her team that is casting the big jutsu and engaging the enemy directly. Instead, she takes on a more supportive role will her spider silk binding techniques and her medical ninjutsu skills. Shibara will attempt to incapacitate or bind her targets with her spider silk before striking or before a teammate follows up on her support jutsu. If she takes her human form, she must be careful to keep her distance as she'd prefer to not have to defend herself with her tantōs. ''Senjustu: Arguably her strongest asset, Shibara's support skills come from her spider senjutsu. Whether she is in human form or in spider form, Shibara is always using her Binding Silk Technique to increase her mobility, and to immobilize her foes. If it's strategically advantageous to seal away her target either to capture them alive, or to prevent a reanimation from continuing to roam free, then Shibara also has the option to use her Binding Silk Paralysis fuinjutsu to take them out of combat. Unlike Shichi Shizuken, Shibara '''does' have a sizable chakra pool, not to mention that she naturally intakes nature energy and produces sage chakra due to her being a half-spider kunoichi. Using her spider silk, Shibara likes to protect her allies by setting up various spiderweb traps around the area of combat; just another way that she can immobilize the enemy for her comrades to administer the final blow with ease. Sometimes she will mix in paper bombs with her webs so when they catch someone they will blow their captive to smithereens. Should she choose, Shibara can also use her spider silk to produce non-sticky webs that she or her teammates can gently land on if they were somehow falling with no way to recover. ''Medical Ninjutsu'' While most consider her spider senjustu skills to be Shibara's most important support proficiency, some may argue that her medical ninjutsu is essential to the success of her team. While Shibara is not the best at chakra control, she certainly isn't lacking in that department and therefore is able to perform the Mystical Palm Technique with ease in the event her allies sustain injury. However, when she uses this healing ninjutsu, she must be in human form in order to do so. There are few shinobi who can heal others without even needing to touch them, and Shibara is no exception to this rule; medical ninjutsu isn't her number one specialty. However, Shibara has developed a way for her to continuously heal her allies from a greater distance away while still making contact with them. Because her chakra runs through her spider silk threads, if Shibara attaches her threads to an ally and channels the mystical palm technique through her threads, she is able to heal her allies from afar using the silk tether. In the event her allies take minor damage, their wounds are automatically healed; it should be noted however, that these threads are incapable of the healing the normal mystical palm technique provides. Additionally, because her threads are linked to her allies, if she either she or her comrade gets into a tricky situation, Shibara can pull her comrade towards herself to bail them out of trouble or to defend herself. An additional skill Shibara has, and one of her favorite offensive/control techniques, is the Poison Mist technique. If a target has been completely immobilized by her threads, or Shichi Shizuken's fuinjutsu, Shibara's poison mist technique can easily kill her targets if they take even a single breath. Because they cannot escape their bindings, they cannot avoid or evade the poison; its simply a waiting game until they eventually take a breath. If Shichi Shizuken chooses to throw a smoke bomb, Shibara can also opt to use poison mist and mix it in the the smoke. This way the enemy would have no idea that the smoke is actually mixed with poison mist. Shibara's skill is medical ninjutsu further grants her excessive knowledge on poisons that she can use on missions and herbs she can use for healing. She also makes wonderful tea. ''Tantōjutsu'' Not that experienced with fighting up close and personal, Shibara's Tantōjutsu skills are quite lackluster. While she knows basic self-defense and can use two Tantōs at once with moderate proficiency, this combat art form is only used as a last resort in the rare case that Shibara has completely depleted her chakra reserves. While she cannot perform any major, chakra-consuming techniques with her dual tantōs, Shibara does know a few skills that can aid her in battle. For one, using two tantōs at once, Shibara is able to occupy both hands of an attacker, potentially leaving them open for an attack if the target can only parry with one weapon. Another skill shibara has is the incorporation of tantō-use into her adopted acrobatic fighting style that she learned from Shichi Shizuken. This makes her blades unpredictable and more difficult to counter. Finally, simply throwing the tantōs like kunai can prove to be moderately effective depending on the target. Tantōjutsu and Shibara's spider-form physical attacks are the closest thing she has to taijutsu. ''Transformation Technique'' Shibara can switch between her spider form and her human form at will using the Jorōgumo version of a Transformation Technique, which is more akin to a metamorphosis. Despite common belief, the transformation is not simply changing her appearance with chakra, rather the transformation is more of her choosing between one of her to possible natural forms; its more akin to shapeshifting than a transformation. When low on chakra or energy, or has been defeated in battle, Shibara reverts back to her human form as it consumes less chakra and energy due to its smaller size. This can leave her vulnerable as her human form, while more nimble and petite, is significantly weaker in both strength and constitution. Like other kunoichi, Shibara can still use the normal Transformation Technique to alter her appearance. One of her favorite pranks to pull is transforming into a grossly large, sexy, strong, man with only a loincloth and his abs to clothe himself. It has caused many a kunoichi to bleed from the nose... Shibara also uses the transformation technique and her medical ninjutsu skill to reduce the physical effects of aging (though she is not yet old enough to use it and actually produce a difference in appearance). Kunoichi Stats Part I For the entirety of Naruto Part I, Shibara was living with her mother in the Silk Forest of Submission. During that time, she usually spent her days learning jutsu. If she ever had questions, her mother and many sisters were always available to help her. With regards to Shibara's free time, she often spent it pranking the spider elders, and practicing her spider jutsu. She also enjoyed napping and sewing. For the remainder of Part I, Shibara continues to progress as an apprentice and servant to her mother, Manjushage. Part II During the time period between Part I and Part II, Shibara continued to hone her skills and under the direct tutelage of her mother. At the start of Part II, Shibara's mother, Manjushage notes the changes in her daughter through puberty and Shibara's increasingly promiscuous behavior. Manjushage also notices that her daughter seems to have stopped growing in height, much to her dismay. Shibara would go on to meet Shichi Shizuken, a kunoichi would had acquired Spider Senjutsu. Upon her mother's orders, Shibara was to be Shichi's eternal companion. Overtime, the two would grow quite fond of one another. She would spend the rest of Part II living with Shichi Shizuken. Shibara did not participate in 4th shinobi war because of Shichi's age. Instead, she remained in the village with her lovers. After Part II, Shichi would become a citizen of Konohagakure and eventually take the chūnin exams, passing at the age of 17. She lives with her spouses Shichi Shizuken and Saki Shiroshinku. Trivia * Shibara has no identifiable surname. * Shibara counts her shortened lifespan (comparable to spiders) as a blessing in disguise. * Shibara is an officially registered kunoichi within konohagakure, despite supposedly being a "summon." * Shibara is more akin to a human than she is a spider and therefore her usefulness as a summon is quite limited; she's always present, so she doesn't need to be summoned. * Shibara's mother is Manjushage, the great spider mistress, therefore making Shibara technically a "princess". * The Kinudorei Jorōgumo of the Silk Forest of Submission are all lesbian and quite frequently engage in electral love (interbreeding/incest). * Shibara's favorite things to do are: pranking people, lying, sewing, playing outside, going to social events/festivals, and sleeping. * Shibara finds women physically attractive, and does not find any preference in a monogamous or polygamic relationship. * Shibara is in a polygamic relationship with Shichi Shizuken and Saki Shiroshinku. All three live together on a nice, secluded property they bought together with their combined funds. It's a traditional Japanese styled complex. * Shichi's favorite foods are insects, amphibians, and people, however, she has grown to favor human food opting to eat Dango and Honey Tea. Her least favorite foods are old men (they tasted disgusting). Category:Medical-nin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Kunoichi Category:Female Category:LGBT Character Category:Summoning Category:Chunin Category:Final Category:Lesbian Category:Jorōgumo